Float On
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Las cosas resultaron diferentes cuando Peeta no fue selecto como tributo. Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12 jamás existieron, y eso fue suficiente para cambiarlo todo. Centrado en el personaje de Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Float On**

**Bueno, la verdad es que leí el libro y no logré apartarlo de mi cabeza, así que decidí darle una oportunidad.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

1.

Esa mañana sería igual a todas las demás de no ser por el ambiente lúgubre y tenso que caía sobre todos los habitantes del distrito en ese día _tan_ especial.

No hacía falta salir al exterior para percibirlo, cada año en esa mañana maldita, las personas simplemente se levantaban con el peso de la desdicha sobre sus hombros; la pena y el temor no solo era palpable en los rostros de la gente, sino que también en sus acciones. No importaba la distinción de sus clases, no importaba el color de sus ojos, de sus cabellos o de su piel: en ese día todos eran iguales.

Veta y comerciantes.

No había quien no se sintiese afectado. Incluso aquellos que sobrevivían el día a día en soledad, carentes de hijos y familia, mostraban lástima por los niños ajenos, y los que durante el año solían comportarse ariscos y retraídos se permitían expresar compasión por el resto del poblado, quizá porque todos y cada uno de ellos recordaban haber estado en el lugar de los adolescentes, recordaban el miedo, la desesperación de las familias cuyos hijos eran selectos y el trauma de lo que significaba ver a sus amigos o parientes morir en batalla. Una batalla sin sentido e inútil que tan sólo servía como diversión para los más poderosos y los más sanguinarios.

Era por eso que la gente adoptaba un comportamiento amable y compasivo cada vez que llegaba aquella fecha. Algunos con acciones considerables, otros realizando gestos pequeños pero notables. Como el viejo de las cabras, que bajaría el precio de sus quesos y leches cuando generalmente era tacaño y reacio a torcer la pata con sus ventas. O como Sae la Gracienta, que instalada en su puesto del Quemador regalaría a sus clientes uno o dos botones e incluso hasta un moño a quien tuviese la mala suerte de poseer un hijo, hermano, o primo rondando la edad maldita por la cual podrían ser seleccionados. E inclusive las personas más inesperadas llegaban a ser comprensibles, como la cruel esposa del panadero, que a pesar de ser una mujer despectiva y de fuerte temperamento podía verse entregando algo más de pan (aunque fuesen cantidades escasas) del que sus clientes realmente estaban pagando sin saber que, a escondidas suyas, su hijo menor se encargaba de repartir porciones mayores de las que ella misma otorgaba, gratuitamente.

Claro que el chico se arriesgaba sabiendo perfectamente que si su madre llegaba a descubrirlo el castigo sería terrible. Pero él -teniendo dieciséis años- comprendía perfectamente por lo que todos pasaban, y no podía evitar querer ayudar (por mínimo que fuese) a las demás personas. Después de todo, cualquiera de ellos, incluido él mismo, podría acabar en el tren al día siguiente. Y pensar en ello ya era motivo suficiente para que una oleada de pavor le recorriese cada rincón del cuerpo en un escalofrío abrumador.

Una vez cerrada la panadería y faltadas pocas horas para ir a dormir, se asomó por la ventana de la habitación y contempló al atardecer agazaparse sobre el bosque en el horizonte, cuestionándose con temor si podrían superar otro año, si podrían estar a salvo una vez más.

Con aquellas turbaciones (que como cada año llegaban para atormentarle en ese día) en mente se recostó en su cama, incapaz de conciliar una buena noche de descanso al no poder apartar sus pensamientos de la mañana siguiente.

Una mañana espantosa que traería consigo el día de La Cosecha.

:::::

Al despertar Peeta siguió la rutina que cada año se repetía en ese día como un ritual. Debía prepararse para el recibimiento de lo indeseable, asearse lo mejor posible y colocarse su mejor atuendo al igual que el resto del Distrito para quedar presentables ante los ojos de las cámaras en caso de ser los desafortunados elegidos.

Se tomó el tiempo suficiente antes de dirigirse escaleras abajo en donde el resto de su familia aguardaba. Allí estaba su padre acomodando con cuidado el cuello de la camisa de su hermano, quien portaba una expresión calculadamente nula. Este sería su último año en la cosecha y si lo superaba, sería libre. Un poco más atrás se encontraba su madre con los brazos cruzados y su hermano mayor, quien ya había pasado la edad permitida para ingresar entre los elegidos y por eso era capaz de mostrar alivio en este día en lugar de preocupación.

Al oír sus fuertes pisadas cuando terminó de bajar los últimos peldaños, su padre le regaló una sonrisa afable que cagaba con la bondad de un hombre cansado, y Peeta reconoció -como muchas otras veces- que su padre era un buen hombre y que tenía suerte de poder hacerse llamar su hijo. Sin embargo su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido mordazmente por su madre al verlo llegar –Hasta que finalmente decides bajar. ¿Acaso crees que tenemos todo el día para esperarte? ¿Olvidas la fecha que es?- cuestionó con impaciencia y enojo.

Peeta desvió la mirada al suelo con pena. Esas fechas siempre ponían a su madre más nerviosa de lo usual y él debería saber mejor que hacerla enfadar –Lo siento.

Ignorando su disculpa la señora Mellark abandonó la panadería seguida por sus hijos mayores, el más grande negando decepcionado con la cabeza en dirección a Peeta mientras que el segundo le dedicaba una mirada molesta antes de partir.

-Vamos hijo, no hagamos que alguien más que tu madre se enoje hoy.- ofreció el panadero, y Peeta comprendió perfectamente a_ quien_ se estaba refiriendo por lo que sin hacerse rogar siguió a sus hermanos al exterior.

Conforme se avecinaban a la plaza la cantidad de personas iba en aumento. Pronto se vieron envueltos en un mar de gente y cada uno siguió su camino, separándose para ocupar sus lugares correspondientes. La acción fue repetida tantos años que ya resultaba automática. Poco a poco la plaza terminó de llenarse, a pesar de su tamaño no alcanzaba para recibir a todos los habitantes del Distrito 12, por lo que muchos debían ver la selección de tributos desde las grandes pantallas dispuestas por la zona. Ante las hileras de jóvenes formados se encontraba el escenario con los cuencos que contenían los nombres de todos los niños de doce a dieciocho años que habitaban el Distrito. Por desgracia la mayoría de ellos tendría sus nombres colocados allí más de unas cuantas veces a causa de la necesidad y el hambre, lo que no era el caso de Peeta quien tuvo la suerte de contar siempre con alguna rodaja de pan sin importar lo rancio o duro que pudiese estar. Cualquier alimento resultaba mejor que tener que recurrir a teselas, pero no todos tenían otra opción y él sabía muy bien que a pesar de tenerla, muchos pedirían el intercambio de todas formas.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con prisa cuando el Alcalde y la extraña acompañante designada por el Capitolio -Effie Trinket- hicieron acto de presencia sobre el escenario pero su mirada se mantuvo fija en el cuenco que debía contener su nombre junto al de los demás chicos de Distrito. Continuó ignorando lo que ocurría sobre el proscenio aún cuando el único vencedor del Distrito 12, Haymitch Abernathy, hizo su bochornosa actuación, apartando la mirada del cuenco que contenía su nombre para posarla en vez sobre el de los nombres femeninos que se postraba del otro lado, su corazón acelerándose más.

Cuando el video que servía para recordarles a todos acerca de los Días Oscuros apareció en pantalla, Peeta inició su habitual plegaria, aquella que repetía cada año en cada cosecha desde que tenía doce años.

'_Por favor que no sea yo. Que no sea yo._'- entonces clavó la mirada en el grupo de chicas de su edad que ocupaba el sector contrario de la plaza _–'Y por favor que no sea Katniss. Por lo que más quieran, que no sea Katniss. Por favor.'_

Llegado el momento en que Effie Trinket exclamó su acostumbrado: '¡Primero las damas!'- Peeta aguantó la respiración inconscientemente. En su cabeza repitiendo con mayor vehemencia:

'_Que no sea Katniss. Que no sea ella. Katniss no.'_

La mujer adornada en aquel conjunto intolerablemente rosa extrajo uno de los papeles, lo abrió frente a todo el mundo y exclamó: -¡Primrose Everdeen!

Un alivio placentero le recorrió momentáneamente al descubrir que la chica estaría otro año a salvo, pero fue poco lo que duró antes de que su rostro empalideciese. _¡Primrose!_ ¡Era su hermana!

La vio apartarse de su grupo y, sumido en el mismo silencio sepulcral que los demás, observó cómo se dirigía hacia la mujer de vestimenta extravagante que le instaba a avanzar con una gran sonrisa. La niña era del grupo de los de doce años, aquel era su primer año como tributo, y había sido elegida. Una sensación amarga recorrió a Peeta al pensar en lo terrible que resultaba la situación, al imaginar lo indefensa e incapacitada que Primrose estaría en la arena y en lo devastada que quedaría su hermana con sólo verla partir.

'_Si llegaran a elegirme… haría lo posible por defenderla.'_- pensó con tristeza.

Entonces ocurrió. La vio avanzar entre el pasillo de personas hasta llegar a su hermanita pequeña y volvió a quedarse involuntariamente sin respiración cuando le oyó vociferar con una voz ahogada por la desesperación:

-¡Me presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

2.

_No._

_¡No! _¿Qué hacía? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

El cuerpo comenzó a temblarle mientras le veía subir al escenario junto a una emocionada Effie, su rostro conmocionado pronto tornándose falsamente inexpresivo. Si bien por fuera Peeta se mantenía tranquilo, por dentro se desataba un torbellino de caóticas emociones. Una presión en el pecho le llevó a respirar de forma irregular.

Si ella se iba, si Katniss ingresaba en la arena, entonces él debería verla morir. Debería seguir cada uno de sus pasos a través de una pantalla hasta que su muerte se presentarse de la forma que fuere: lenta, rápida, dolorosa. Le contemplaría morir y no podría hacer nada para ayudarle, vería como otro tributo le asesinaría y no podría ir a defenderle, no podría hacer más que observar como la vida le abandonaba. Y ese sólo pensamiento le llenó de pánico.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? Peeta sabía lo mucho que su hermana le importaba, ¿pero llegar a tal extremo de ofrecerse voluntaria? Eso era algo que únicamente ella haría, estaba seguro. Y era por eso que tanto la quería, pero ahora… ahora iba a perderla.

De pronto todos a su alrededor llevaron los dedos a los labios y elevaron los brazos en una señal de respeto que Peeta no tardó en imitar, su saludo conteniendo algo mucho más significativo e importante que el de los demás, de eso estaba seguro. Y observando las manos que se elevaban a su alrededor no pudo evitar pensar que una entre todas ellas sería otra de las posibles manos que le arrebataría la vida a Katniss una vez empezados los juegos. Cualquiera de los chicos presentes que fuera elegido como tributo no dudaría en asesinarla con tal de volver a casa. A no ser…

A no ser que lo eligieran a _él_. Si Peeta salía elegido como tributo entonces podría cuidar de ella, podría darle una oportunidad para regresar a casa y seguir con vida, aún si tuviera que pagarlo con la suya. Pero se encontró con que no le importaría: a pesar de las miles de veces que temió acabar en la arena, si era para salvarla a ella, entonces no le importaría ir también.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De pronto el incontrolable deseo de protegerla fue más fuerte que su miedo y se vio deseando con ímpetu: '_Que sea yo. Que sea mi nombre. Por favor, tengo que ser yo.'_

Cuando la alegre voz de Effie Trinket anunció: '¡Ahora los hombres!'- la respiración volvió a tornársele dificultosa y una capa de sudor le cubrió el rostro, resultando casi un milagro que nadie notase su alarmante estado –aunque quizá tampoco era de extrañar que un chico asustado reaccionase de aquella forma. Supuso que aunque realmente quería acompañar a Katniss para ofrecerle una salvación, la idea de ser elegido todavía le aterraba como nada más lo haría en el mundo.

Pero nadie podía abrazar la idea de morir con facilidad, ni siquiera para salvar a la chica que amaba.

Fue entonces que oyó a Effie acercarse al micrófono nuevamente y el pulso se le descontroló, hasta que la mujer exclamó entusiasmada: -¡Patrick Collins!

Peeta abrió los ojos y sintió como el color abandonaba su rostro al igual que las esperanzas le abandonaban el alma. Congelado en su lugar no registró como Effie repetía el nombre de Patrick buscándolo en la multitud; no registró como los demás chicos del Distrito se apartaban señalando indirectamente quien era este tal Patrick; no registró como el chico avanzaba con pasos temblorosos y subía los escalones hasta situarse junto a Effie y Katniss. Todo lo que pudo registrar fue que aquel nombre elegido _no era el suyo_.

Podría ofrecerse voluntario, podría imitar a Katniss y subir allí él también, pero no lo haría. No porque no quisiera, sino porque el miedo lo detenía. Sólo había ciertas cosas que un chico podía hacer por la chica que le gustaba pero que ni siquiera sabía que él existía, y ofrecerse voluntario por un tal _Patrick_ para ingresar en la peor de las pesadillas no era una de ellas. De haber sido un tributo más habría entregado su fuerza y devoción en proteger a Katniss, pero su nombre no había aparecido en el papel y ya no quedaba nada que hacer. No podía ofrecerse, no existía manera de que su cuerpo y mente concordasen en elevar la voz y gritar: '¡Yo me ofrezco!'- y nada le daba más ganas de llorar que eso. Saber que podía sacrificarse y ser reconocido por la chica de sus sueños al menos un tiempo pero ser incapaz de hacerlo por temor a lo que encontraría en la arena.

:::::

Ignora al Alcalde cuando comienza a leer el Tratado de la Traición y mantiene la mirada fija en la figura de Katniss durante todo el discurso hasta que llega el final, ambos tributos deben estrecharse la mano y dirigirse al interior del Edificio de Justicia, pero Peeta no la pierde de vista hasta que las puertas se cierran detrás de su silueta. Incluso mientras la gente abandona la plaza con rebosante alivio e incluso alegría por no haber sido los elegidos él se mantiene allí de pie contemplando la puerta cerrada.

'_Adiós Katniss._'- piensa con aflicción _–'Lamento nunca haber hablado contigo en la escuela. Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente en todos estos años, y lamento tampoco haberlo sido ahora.'_- en su interior percibe algo rasgarse y generarle deseos de llorar pero por fuera sabe guardar la compostura.

Sin más voltea en busca de su familia, un sentimiento hueco y pesado inunda su ser ralentizando su andar y lo único que le apetece en aquel momento es encerrarse en su habitación y aislarse del mundo en busca de soledad, lejos de las familias felices por la suerte de sus hijos, especialmente de la suya que sin dudas querría celebrar la ocasión.

Al encontrarlos lo primero que ve es a su madre abrazar a su hermano Gregory exclamando un feliz: -¡Lo lograste, hijo! ¡Ya no deberás temer!- para luego volverse en dirección a Peeta, pero su sonrisa desaparece al notar la expresión que el más joven de los Mellark portaba -¿Y a ti que rayos te sucede? ¡Deberías alegrarte de que tu hermano ya no correrá riesgo de ser elegido como tributo! Y ciertamente deberías alegrarte por ti.- remarca con un bufido, dedicándole una mirada de sospecha.

Peeta se esfuerza por esbozar una sonrisa al instante, aunque ésta no tuviese ni un atisbo de sinceridad –Es verdad. Lo siento.

Retoman el camino a casa entre los pequeños grupos de personas que se formaban para planear los festejos a voz abierta sin molestarse en controlar el tono de sus voces o en disimular la dicha; Peeta y su padre caminan en silencio mientras su madre y sus dos hermanos charlan animadamente durante todo el trayecto.

::::

Claro que los Mellarks no serían la excepción a la regla y en cuanto arribasen a su hogar recurrirían a la comida más deliciosa y costosa que habían guardado para aquella fecha y cenarían jubilosamente como habían hecho durante tantos años, salvo porque en este año Peeta no veía ningún motivo por el cual celebrar. Por el contrario: él deseaba tomar el resto del día para lamentarse en soledad, pero sabía que no podía saltearse el festejo en familia y, por sobre todas las cosas, no quería arruinar la alegría que envolvía a sus parientes demostrando una actitud que ellos no podrían comprender.

Porque Katniss era su secreto. Un secreto que había ocultado recelosamente y del cual nadie sabía al respecto. Ahora se preguntaba si haberlo dicho no hubiera sido mejor, haber expresado sus emociones antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Sentado en la mesa junto a su familia jugó con su cena ignorando la conversación en la que el resto de los integrantes se hallaban concentrados de modo que él pudiera resguardarse en su mente junto a los deprimentes pensamientos que le gobernaban. O eso hizo hasta que su madre retomó la palabra.

-Este año finalmente el Distrito 12 tendrá un vencedor.- sentenció, y esto bastó para que Peeta elevase la mirada de su plato para mirarle.

Los hombres de la casa le contemplaron curiosos hasta que el hijo mayor, Tyreese, habló -¿Por qué lo dices?

Se encogió de hombros -Esa chica siempre fue una sobreviviente.- explicó con un tono que delataba el desagrado que le producía el admitir aquello.

Porque era la verdad. Todos en esa mesa (y en el resto del Distrito) sabían de lo que Katniss Everdeen era capaz. Peeta había visto las ardillas que intercambiaba con su padre: la carne siempre quedaba intacta, tan solo el ojo resultaba herido cuando ella cazaba; y no sólo eso, sino que la chica se arriesgaba todos los días en el bosque y, por lo que tenía entendido, sabía montar trampas y reconocer tanto hierbas comestibles como venenosas. Sí, Katniss Everdeen era una sobreviviente, pero su madre no estaba teniendo en cuenta que en la arena debería enfrentarse a otros veintitrés tributos dispuestos a matarla sin pestañar y que si el campo de batalla no resultaba ser un bosque, Katniss no tendría la menor oportunidad.

Por lo que Peeta se abstuvo de guardar esperanzas y apartó el comentario de su madre con tristeza. Al poco rato se levantó y se excusó alegando que se sentía cansado, dejando su cena casi intacta para placer de Gregory quien no dudó en devorarla. Una vez en su habitación se recostó en la cama y contempló las maderas del techo en silencio. Los sentimientos reservados a lo largo del día desde el momento en que finalizó la cosecha regresaron a él golpeando con tanta fuerza que lograron derribarle emocionalmente y los ojos se le humedecieron.

No pudo evitar pensar en todas las veces que había contemplado a Katniss a lo lejos en la escuela, como siempre había admirado su figura y su andar sigiloso, como siempre le había fascinado su capacidad para proteger a su familia y su valor al atreverse a cruzar la cerca e ingresar en los confines del bosque. Claro que cuando lo hacía no estaba _sola_… pero eso era algo en lo cual prefería no pensar en ese momento. Y ahora ya nunca más volvería a verla. Tendría unas últimas semanas para contemplarla a través de la pantalla del televisor, ¿pero luego? Luego tendría que verla morir… Peeta detestaba pensar así, no había cosa que desease más que poder confiar en que ella sería la vencedora y regresaría al Distrito 12 en cuestión de tiempo, pero él sabía que eso no serían más que una ilusión estúpida que le llevaría a la perdición si no se cumplía. No dudaba de las habilidades de Katniss, pero debían ser realistas: el Distrito 12 llevaba años sin un ganador, y las chances de que aquello cambiase ese año eran prácticamente inexistentes.

Y si Katniss no regresaba, ¿qué pasaría con todos sus sueños? ¿Con sus fantasías? En su mente Peeta siempre se había visto casado con ella, teniendo hijos juntos y aguantando la crudeza de la vida hasta poder partir en paz uno al lado del otro en la vejez. Pero eso ya no sería posible ¿verdad?

Una lágrima solitaria se aventuró fuera del ojo recorriendo la piel de su rostro. Pensó en cada una de sus fantasías, en cada recuerdo que poseía de Katniss, y un severo remordimiento le asaltó haciéndole sollozar.

'_Si tan solo le hubiera hablado. Si tan solo me hubiera atrevido._'- repitió mentalmente –Katniss…

Pensó en su promesa. En esa que se había realizado a si mismo durante una de las clases en la escuela donde no conseguía hacer otra cosa que no fuese contemplar la espalda de la chica con gran ilusión. Se había jurado que sin importar qué cuando cumpliera dieciocho años y ambos se encontrasen libres del castigo que era la cosecha se acercaría a hablar con ella, obligaría a su cuerpo a recorrer los pasos necesarios, le saludaría y buscaría cualquier tema que su mente pudiera conjurar para mantener una conversación con aquella chica de la Veta a la que prácticamente desconocía pero aún así amaba con orgullo. Pero ahora eso ya no sería posible.

…

Quizá… quizá ella ganaría. La posibilidad existía, que fuera pequeña no significaba que debía ser descartada. Rememoró las palabras de su madre:

'_Esa chica siempre fue una sobreviviente.'_

Si Katniss lograba conseguir un arco y una flecha… si la arena resultaba ser un espacio en el que ella pudiera manejarse, entonces… Katniss podría ganar.

Negó repetidas veces tratando de desechar la esperanza que luchaba por instalarse en su mente y pecho, recordando que ilusionarse simplemente serviría para que al final el dolor resultase más potente…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mordiendo su labio inferir cuando sintió más lágrimas acoplarse en ellos. Entonces pensó en las familias de los tributos. No le resultaba correcto llorar, no cuando sabía que había una madre y una hija lamentándose por la ausencia de Katniss allí en la Veta. No era justo que Peeta derramase lágrimas al igual que una familia que realmente cargaba con motivos para lamentarse cuando su única conexión sentimental con la chica existía nada más que en sus fantasías. Así que inspiró hondo y se controló, imaginando el sufrimiento que la mujer y la niña deberían de estar sintiendo.

Determinado a permanecer fuerte decidió que al día siguiente les visitaría para regalarles un poco de pan. Y su muda comprensión.

**Agradezco por los dos reviews que me dejaron. Es lindo saber que alguien está leyendo, :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

3.

Una vez cerrada la panadería se encaminó apresuradamente hacia la Veta cargando una bolsa en cuyo interior llevaba los panes frescos que se había tomado la molestia de hornear ese mismo día durante el horario de trabajo. Peeta había aprovechado los momentos en que su familia se ausentaba de la cocina para seguidamente, y con mucha precaución, apartar un par de panes ya listos y esconderlos con rapidez procurando que su actuar no delatase nada en cuanto volvía a tener compañía en la habitación.

Sabía que su madre le mataría si (o cuando) se enterase, pero era algo que debía hacer. En su ser sentía que debía hacer aquello, debía entregar algún consuelo a la familia de Katniss, algo que sirviera como mensaje; un símbolo de que los tres se encontraban en el mismo predicamento, el pan demostraría silenciosamente que tenían una unión especial por más que ninguna de las dos mujeres pudiese captarlo.

Por más que para ellas aquel pan fuera simplemente _pan_. Sólo verlas aceptarlo sería suficiente para él, suficiente para que su mente se sintiese aliviada y su alma acompañada, complacida con el apoyo silencioso que les estaría ofreciendo.

Peeta entendía que un _pan_ no iba a arreglar la situación, que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para devolverles a Katniss, pero era lo mejor que tenía para ofrecerles. Y lo único que él podía hacer.

En cuanto divisó la casa a lo lejos comenzó a sentirse nervioso. No era simplemente el hecho de que cualquiera podría preguntarse como un chico como _él_ (que nunca antes había estado en la Veta) sabía cuál era la casa de Katniss, sino que temía no ser bienvenido allí. Quizá no le querrían ahí, quizá le echarían al verle, le arrojarían el pan que venía a ofrecer o le espantarían con palabras crueles.

Pero era algo que sólo podía averiguarse intentando. Por lo que una vez frente a la puerta inspiró profundamente y golpeó dubitativo. Se oyeron un par de pasos ligeros al otro lado de la madera y la puerta no tardó en ser abierta. Cuando Peeta vio a la persona que había respondido a su llamado sintió la amargura helarle los actos.

El joven alto que tenía en frente arrugó el entrecejo al verle, o más bien, al ver _los rasgos_ de Peeta —¿Qué quieres?— cuestionó más brusco de lo necesario.

Esto fue suficiente para hacerle reaccionar —Oh, lo siento. Yo…— incómodo, dedicó unos segundos en buscar las palabras adecuadas. No había contado la posibilidad de encontrarse con _él _al ir hasta allí —Vengo a entregarle esto a la familia de Katniss como muestra de apoyo. Para que sepan que no están solas en esta situación.

—¿Qué es?— sin dejar de arrugar el entrecejo, el otro extendió la mano para aferrar la bolsa.

Peeta se tragó la frustración y entregó el paquete. Se suponía que la madre de Katniss tenía que aceptar el regalo… no su _novio_ —Es pan.

Por un momento el rostro del chico se mantuvo estático hasta que una expresión de enfado lo surcó, desconcertando al más joven —¿_Pan_? ¿Regalas pan? ¿Qué piensas que es esto?— con un empujón le devolvió la bolsa —¿Crees que necesitamos tu maldita caridad? ¿Que debes venir a socorrer a los más necesitados?

—Sólo quería ayudar.

—¡No necesitan tu ayuda!

—¡Gale!— regañó una voz femenina desde el interior. Al instante una mujer, que supo debía ser la madre de Katniss, se asomó también por la puerta —Suficiente.

—¡Pero es la verdad! No necesitan ayuda de un comerciante, ¡me tienen a mí! Yo le prometí que las cuidaría, yo…— su voz fue muriendo y su respiración agitada comenzó a regularse —Me tienen a mí…— sin más se alejó lo suficiente.

Peeta le observó apartarse y ocupar asiento en un tronco, recogiendo un par de piedras y arrojándolas con enojo mientras farfullaba por lo bajo.

—Discúlpalo. La selección de Katniss lo tiene un poco… inestable.— explicó la mujer, y Peeta pudo notar que sus ojos se encontraban algo rojos e hinchados.

—… A todos.— admitió al fin.

Con un gesto la mujer le indicó que ingresase en la casa. Era pequeña y destartalada, pero solo saber que Katniss también vivía allí bastó para que adorase aquel lugar. —Eres Mellark, ¿cierto? Peeta, si no me equivoco.

—Así es señora.— y de pronto le apenó caer en cuenta de que estaba hablando con la _madre_ de Katniss, la mujer que siempre había deseado algún día poder llamar 'su suegra'.

Asintió con comprensión —Uno de los hijos del panadero. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Siendo uno de los pocos en conocer la historia que su padre había mantenido con la mujer que se encontraba ante él, Peeta sintió apreciación por ella al saber que aún se interesaba por el bienestar de su padre lo suficiente como para preguntar —Él se encuentra bien, gracias. Por cierto, traigo pan para ustedes.— extendió la bolsa nuevamente —Espero no estar cruzando alguna línea que me haga lucir desagradable.

—¡Oh, para nada! Eres muy amable, gracias.— aceptó el pan con honesto agradecimiento y eso relajó al chico —Lamento lo que dijo Gale. Él está preocupado por Katniss, es todo. Aunque no lo admita sé que está asustado… Prim y yo también lo estamos, pero a Gale siempre le ha costado un poco controlar sus emociones. Te pido que no le resientas por su enojo. No es para_ ti_.

Peeta asintió torpemente y con un gesto de despedida abandonó la casa.

Inevitablemente su mirada se topó con la figura de Gale quien aún continuaba sentado sobre el tronco, en silencio. Su cuerpo fue asaltado por el irremediable rechazo que le producía la idea, pero, ignorando aquel lado que se retorcía ante tal sugerencia, se obligó a avanzar hasta el chico obedeciendo a ese otro lado suyo que le decía que Gale seguramente estaría sufriendo de la misma forma que él y que necesitaba de quien le entendiese, por más que se tratase del chico al cual siempre había envidiado. Y que seguramente debía estar sufriendo más que Peeta al saber lo que se sentía ocupar un lugar junto a Katniss.

Manteniendo una distancia prudente se paró a un lado de Gale —¿Qué quieres?— preguntó el otro al oírle acercarse.

Peeta exhaló terminando de decidirse —No es caridad.— aclaró —No porque haya crecido del otro lado del Distrito quiere decir que no pueda tener un gesto libre de segundas intenciones. No es caridad, es mi muestra de apoyo para la familia.

—Lo que digas.

Escondió las manos en los bolsillos —Escucha, sé que tú y Katniss son… _cercanos._— optó por decir, aún incapaz de pronunciar la palabra 'novios' frente a esas personas —Pero debes tener en cuenta que a pesar de nunca haber tenido algún tipo de trato, fui compañero de Katniss durante toda mi vida. Yo… también deseo que regrese.

Por más que fuese improbable.

—Y lo hará.— la determinación en la voz de Gale le sorprendió, y si bien el chico no le observaba directamente, pudo distinguir la misma chispa encenderse en los ojos grises —Katniss va a regresar. Lo sé.

Una sonrisa afligida se elevó por sus labios —Quisiera poder pensar así…— admitió —Aunque supongo que de todo el Distrito 12 ella es quien tiene la mayor chance.

Gale dejó escapar un bufido que curiosamente asemejó a lo que podría llamarse una risa —'Es'. ¿Sabes? En este poco tiempo desde que la cosecha terminó no ha habido nadie que se refiriese a ella –a ellos en el tiempo presente. Tu eres el primero que lo hace, que aún habla de ellos como personas vivas.— volteó para dedicarle una leve sonrisa de gratitud —Creo que ese es el mejor apoyo que puedes darnos.

Sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo, Peeta pasó una mano por sus cabellos resistiendo el cosquilleo en la planta de los pies que le rogaba por alejarse de allí. Uno simplemente no podía subirle los ánimos _al novio_ de la chica que le gustaba así sin más y continuar como si realmente nunca hubiese querido golpear al tipo.

Gale se puso de pie antes de que Peeta pudiese decir o hacer algo y le examinó de arriba abajo con ojo crítico. Su entrecejo se mantuvo fruncido un momento pero al instante se relajó —No eres tan malo como creía. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de los demás comerciantes, pero parece que eres una excepción.— Peeta se abstuvo de rebatir el comentario sabiendo que solo sería para peor y que, por mucho que quisiera defender a los suyos, debía admitir que el chico en gran parte tenía razón. Con un gesto Gale emprendió la retirada y entonces supo que él debería de hacer lo mismo.

Era hora de regresar y (si la suerte no había estado de su lado) enfrentarse a su madre.

**Gpe77: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que hasta ahora te guste.


End file.
